


Question and Answer

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scare has Doyle thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question and Answer

 

Mist curled around the stone markers, swirling furtively through the bare trees. A heavy stillness blanketed the church yard, broken now and again by cold draughts that sent fallen leaves eddying around the grounds. The scene was too much like his dreams after Mayli’s bullet to his own heart. Dreams that still plagued him after four years. Dreams that haunted him while sleeping, and now held him in thrall while awake. 

A tendril of foreboding settled in his chest.

Bodie was out here somewhere. 

Their last contact, hours ago, had ended with gunfire echoing over the R/T. A dust up with a gang of nutters in Trafalgar Square and Bodie caught up like a bloody tourist. The prat had allowed himself to be taken with a group of school children. The story of the kid’s rescue was all over the television news. But his Bodie hadn’t been released. Bodie was still in the hands of the thugs. Doyle had scoured the streets. Finally, word from one of Bodie’s snitches had sent him to this cemetery - where he waited, unsure of what it was he was waiting for, and afraid of what he would find.

He’d found nothing. The damp cloud covering the ground shrouded everything from sight. An occasional gust of moist air would reveal the grave markers that surrounded him. He shuddered in the gloom. The lack of diversion from outside, led him to dangerous introspection. He’d been asking himself the same questions for a while now. _What was he doing? Did he make a difference anymore? Had he ever? Was this, whatever this was, worth Bodie’s life?_ The answers left him uneasy, unsure and more vulnerable than he cared to admit. Maybe it was time – time for a change.

Icy drizzle ran from his hair down the back of his neck, bringing him back from tangled thoughts. Muffled voices and the sound of a scuffle had him slipping invisibly though spirals of mist. The fog made it difficult to see. He sensed movement to his left. A shadow stirred, a formless ghost in the brume. He raised his gun. 

“Easy.” The spectre raised both hands in a gesture of surrender.

“You bastard!” Doyle launched himself at the figure, driving them both back against a stone monument. One hand grasping the front of a bloodied shirt, the other wrapped around the back of a cold neck, he pushed his mouth hard against welcoming lips. 

“Ray.” A soft, hoarse exhalation whispered into his mouth.

“Shut it.” He bit the lip held between his own, tasting blood. He could feel himself start to shake. “What the fuck did you think you were doing? Letting them take you like a raw recruit!” He pressed himself into the warmth that was his partner, grinding their hips together. He kissed Bodie again, roughly forcing his tongue deep into Bodie’s mouth. He wanted Bodie to taste the anger, the fear, the helplessness he’d been swallowing for the hours that Bodie had been held hostage. And he wanted Bodie to know the harsh, desperate hunger that filled him now. He wanted Bodie to choke on it. 

“Ray.” 

He slammed Bodie back against the cold gravestone. He didn’t want gentleness. He didn’t need understanding. Adrenaline coursed through him and he craved release. He dropped his hand from Bodie’s neck and cupped the man’s balls.

Bodie laughed. “Not really the place for this, mate.”

“I don’t think anyone here will mind,” Doyle replied darkly. 

Bodie laughed again. “Ah, sunshine.” 

Doyle stilled. And suddenly the answers he’d been looking for were there, in the cool eyes that held a trace of apology, in the deep voice with its hint of softness, in the rough hand that moved against his cheek with an extraordinary gentleness – it was pure Bodie. And it was too much. He staggered back a step and grasped Bodie’s face in trembling hands, thumbs running over bruised cheeks.

“Let’s get out, Bodie. Now.” He nodded towards the graves behind them. “Before all we have left of the other is a cold stone reminder.”

Bodie pulled him into a hard embrace and whispered fiercely into a cold, curl covered ear, “Whatever you need, Ray. Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo #186 Prompts: tourist, television, picture prompt
> 
> Just borrowing the lads, no copyright infringement intended


End file.
